Koyuki
| Imagem= Arquivo:Koyuki.jpg | Nome= 小雪 (こゆき) | CidadeNatal=Zama, Kanagawa, Japão | Nascimento=18/12/1976 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação= Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 小雪 (こゆき) *'Nome (romaji):' Koyuki *'Nome Real:' 松山小雪 / Matsuyama Koyuki *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 18/12/1976 *'Local de Nascimento:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japão *'Altura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo:' Sagitario *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Familia:' Irmã mais velha/cantora Yayoi (弥生), marido/ator Matsuyama Kenichi e filho *'Agencia:' FLaMme Sobre Koyuki Koyuki começou sua carreira após ganhar o concurso de modelos em 1995 da Non-No magazine. Dois anos depois, ela se tornou uma modelo profissional. Em 1998, ela atuou em diversos papéis coadjuvante em dramas para a televisão e apareceu em diversos comerciais de tv e propagandas. Em 2003, Koyuki fez o seu primeiro papel principal em um drama, Kimi wa Pet, uma adaptação da série de manga de Yayoi Ogawa com o mesmo nome. Ela fez o papel de Sumire, uma jornalista inteligente, bonita e talentosa, que entra em contato com um jovem rapaz, atuado por Matsumoto Jun que se torna o seu "pet (animak de estimação)." No mesmo ano, Koyuki fez a sua estréia em um filme de Hollywood com The Last Samurai. Koyuki faz o papel de Taka, a irmã do Lorde Katsumoto e esposa do Samurai mascarado vermelho Hirotaro. Em 2005, Koyuki estrelou o filme Always - 3chome no Yuhi. Com a sua performance ela conseguiu ser indicada para o Prêmio de Melhor Atriz para a Academia de Prêmios Japonesa. Dramas *Legal High 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010, ep6) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep2) *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008) *Ai to Shi wo Mitsumete (TV Asahi, 2006) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Boku to Kanojo to Kanojo no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Suekko Chounan Ane Sannin (TBS, 2003) *Kimi wa Pet (TBS, 2003) *Laundry SP (NHK, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku (Fuji TV, 2002) *Mayonaka wa Betsu no Kao (NHK, 2002) *Antique (Fuji TV, 2001) *Mukodono! (Fuji TV, 2001) *Koi ga Shitai x3 (TBS, 2001, ep9) *Omae no Yukichi ga Naiteiru (TV Asahi, 2001) *Love Complex (Fuji TV, 2000) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2000) *Beautiful Life (TBS, 2000, ep6-8) *Renai Kekkon no Rule (Fuji TV, 1999) *Tabloid (Fuji TV, 1998) *Koi wa Aserazu (Fuji TV, 1998) Filmes *Always - 3chome no Yuhi '64 (2012) *Kamui Gaiden (2009) *The War of the Red Cliff (2008) *Blood: The Last Vampire (2008) *Always - Zoku 3chome no Yuhi (2007) *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) *The Blue Wolf: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea (2007) *Eragon (2006) *Always - 3chome no Yuhi / Always -Sunset on Third Street (2005) *Jam Films S (2004) *Warau Iemon (2004) *The Last Samurai (2003) *Spy Sorge (2003) *Alive (2002) *Laundry (2002) *Kairo (2001) *Keizoku / Beautiful Dreamer (2000) Propagandas *Panasonic flat-screen TV (2005) *SK II (2005) *Viera (2005) *Whisper(2005) *Any Sis, Any Fam (2005) *Toyota - Isis (2005) *Cystina C (2005) *Macadia (2005) Prêmios *'45º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante por Engine (2005) *'Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Melhor Atriz por "Warau Iemon" (2004) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *Wikipedia Americana *JDorama.com *IMDb Categoria:JAtriz